The Death of a Hero
by jumpin
Summary: The wizarding world has turned its back on Harry once again and he has been sentenced to Azkaban. The only thing driving Harry is his quest to avenge his parents COMPLETE
1. hoping for the end

The Death of a Hero  
  
They turned on me, everyone that I trusted, and everyone that I cared about.  
  
I have sat in this cell for almost seven years now. No one ever visits me here though, well except for the dementors, and I could do without that.  
  
It is a wonder that they haven't driven me insane yet. With all the death, destruction, and sorrow I have felt, that I still feel, it should be easy for them.  
  
In a place like this there are only two kinds of people, if you can still call us people. Those that are waiting for death, and those that are too insane to realize it. I am unfortunately the latter.  
  
It is too late for me, even if they were to release me today I believe that I would still want it to end.  
  
I had realized from almost the first day that I was thrown in here. Everything I had believed in was a lie. All the friends that I had though, those that I believed would stand beside me until the very end, turned on me.  
  
The one thing that I will never forget, and quite possibly the truest thing that I will ever know came surprisingly from my aunt. "We said we would put an end to this magic business, it's nothing but trouble."  
  
I was too blind to see it at the time, but she was right. Not a day goes by that I don't curse myself for my own stupidity. My Aunt and her family may have mistreated me, but at least they never lied about how they felt about me. With them I always knew that they hated me.  
  
These witches and wizards were different though. At first I felt that this was truly where I belonged, that I could find happiness here.  
  
It is almost funny how I allowed myself to be blinded by them. Time and time again they turned on me, even the ones closest to me. I should have seen it then, I should have run. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if I tried to leave then I would have succeeded. After all the Dursley's were still my guardians, and if I didn't want to go back to that accursed school they certainly would not have forced me.  
  
If I ever escape from this hell I really must thank them for what they tried to do, and apologize. This world destroyed my parents, all they had done was to try and save me from the same fate.  
  
As I look back upon the events that brought me here, I came to the conclusion that it was not Voldermort that put me here. It was the rest of them. Voldermort only framed me for crimes against the wizarding world. It they had truly done their jobs they would have realized what was happening and could have easily stopped it.  
  
~***~  
  
"The battle has been raging for Seven years now, wizards on both sides were being killed by the hundreds, and it was becoming even harder to hide it from the muggles. It was never this bad when Harry was around. We had hope then, but it was torn away from us the day Harry Potter turned," Ron Weasley thought angrily.  
  
Hogwarts was the only place safe from the death eaters now. It had stopped being a school long ago. It was now Britain's last strong hold against the coming darkness. They had no allies to speak of. The other wizarding countries had long since cut their ties with them.  
  
They clamed that Britain had become too corrupt, that it no longer cared about justice. It had become no secret that it was common occurrence to sentence prisoner without trail, or the right to defend themselves.  
  
As Ron gazed around the room he was reminded of how much things had changed since he grew up in the castle.  
  
He, Albus, Snape, Hermione, Minerva, Hagrid, Fudge, Remus, and Sirius were the only chance that the wizarding world had against the darkness.  
  
The ministry was useless. True, they had finally acknowledged the return of he-who-must-not-be-named but it was too little too late. The only thing that kept fudge in office was the fact that he had been the first to catch on to what Potter was doing.  
  
"There must be something that we can do," Ron said. "We are getting slaughtered out there."  
  
"There is something," Snape suggested. "Think about it before you dismiss it," he said getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Potter is connected with the dark lord. His visions could make the difference."  
  
"I do not believe what you are suggesting," Fudge shouted. "He is a traitor. He betrayed the entire wizarding world. We can do this without him."  
  
"I agree," Ron said standing up. "If we allow him to help us then the rest of the wizarding governments will pressure us to pardon him, and I want that bastard exactly where he is."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it I think that Snape is right, we need his help," Hermione said.  
  
"You can't be serious," Sirius said shocked. "You know what he tried to do. He has completely betrayed the memories of James and Lily. I don't want him to have any part in our world."  
  
"Don't you see?" Minerva asked looking around the room. "If we do not do something soon there will no world for us to decide who belongs in it and who doesn't."  
  
Minerva's comment brought the entire room to a stand still. She was right and they all knew it. They needed an edge against Voldermort and Potter was their best shot.  
  
"Very well," Albus said taking the silence in the room as agreement. "Harry Potter will be taken out of Azkaban, but he will remain locked in the dungeons. He will also be administered a truth potion before he tells us of each vision."  
  
"Do we really need to go that far?" Fudge asked in a slightly worried tone. "Who knows what he is still capable of?"  
  
"It is our only chance to stop the darkness," Albus said standing up and bringing the meeting to a close.  
  
He then addressed Ron and Snape. "Bring Potter here tonight."  
  
~***~  
  
Ron and Snape walked through the dark and gloomy corridors of Azkaban. The deeper that a person moved into the prison the worse it got. With every step that the two men took the cells got darker, the screams became more depraved, and the begging for mercy that would never come grew louder.  
  
Finally the two arrived at the center of the prison, the place only one man was forced to remain in. The cell of Harry Potter, and oddly enough there were no screams coming from his cell. It was quiet, not a sound could be heard.  
  
Ron and Snape opened the heavy door and walked into the small cell. As they looked at their surrounding identical smirks appeared on their faces.  
  
Harry Potter was still there, very much alive. He was a little taller than from his school days but very skinny. There was almost no muscle on his body, just bones and skin. His once bright green eyes were dull and lifeless. They now had the revenge they wanted from the man.  
  
"How has Azkaban been Potter?" Snape asked smirking.  
  
"As well as can be expected," Harry said standing up. "Why have you come here?"  
  
"Do you still have the visions about he-who-must-not-be-named?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, as long as you give us information about him, you'll stay alive and out of Azkaban," Ron said a little disappointed that Harry would be able to leave.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Harry asked.  
  
"That would be right up your alley wouldn't it Potter. I always knew you were nothing but a traitorous glory hound," Snape sneered.  
  
"No, what if I don't want to live anymore?" Harry asked his voice dull and lifeless.  
  
"What?" Ron asked shocked. He knew Azkaban was horrible but he never expected to see Potter so defeated, a far cry from the boy he knew growing up.  
  
"I do not wish to live anymore. When Voldermort is finally defeated no matter what happens, no matter how it all ends I want you to kill me. I will only help you if I have a wizard's oath from the both of you." Harry said knowing that it was a binding magical contract. If either of them were to back down they would be stripped of their magic and forced to live as muggles.  
  
Ron could have jumped up and down with glee. Here it was, finally a way to make Potter pay, and it would be nice and legal. "You have yourself a deal Potter," Ron said making the pact legal.  
  
This was soon followed by the agreement of Snape, who was also thinking about things on the same line. 


	2. innocence

The Death of a Hero  
Part 2  
  
It had been Seven years since Harry had seen the open sky. It was by far the thing that he had missed most. Sirius had made it clear that Harry was to be placed in a cell with no windows, so he wouldn't be able find a way to escape.  
  
Harry began to remember his childhood days at Hogwarts. He was the youngest Seeker in a century, the invincible Seeker of Gryffindor. It was always so liberating when he was flying. All of his problems just seemed to melt away, nothing else mattered. A part of him wondered if it would be the case this time. But the more sensible part of him realized that it would not be enough. There was only one thing left that could grant him the peace that he sought after.  
  
"Hurry up," Ron said giving Harry a hard shove. "We have to get past the apparition wards."  
  
To this Harry didn't say anything. His task would be over soon and he would not live long enough to feel true anger towards anyone.  
  
"We're clear," Snape said as he pulled out a port key for the three of them to use. They each touched it, feeling the familiar pull behind their navels.  
  
As Harry opened his eyes he realized where he was. They were standing in the forbidden forest, just outside the apparition wards.  
  
When he looked up at the castle he noticed that it was not quite as he had remembered it. Instead of school he found a strong hold. By the looks of it the walls were tested on a regular basis, and just barely managed to stay standing.  
  
"You see that Potter," Ron said as he grabbed Harry's arm and began pulling him to the castle. "All of this happened because of you. If you hadn't turned all these people would still be alive," he said pointing to the fresh graves lying where Hagrid's hut used to be.  
  
"In this world there are very few things that are as they appear to be," Harry said as they stood in front of the door to the castle.  
  
Snape and Ron didn't respond as they opened the door and walked into what used to be the great hall. It was now a place of refuge for the people trying to escape Voldermort.  
  
"Did you have any problems retrieving Potter?" Albus asked as he made his way over to them.  
  
"No problems Albus," Snape said smirking. "In fact Potter has presented us with a simple solution as to what do with him after the war is over."  
  
"He has agreed to help us in exchange for his freedom?" Dumbledore asked completely ignoring Harry. He felt it beneath him to speak to a prisoner.  
  
"Did you hear that Potter?" Ron said laughing cruelly. "You could have been a free man you git."  
  
"As I have already said, I do not wish to live. How ever this ends I expect you to keep your oath," Harry said as he focused his dull eyes on Ron.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Dumbledore asked not believing what Harry had just said.  
  
"Potter wants to die. Weasley and I both gave him a wizard's oath that no matter how it ends we're going to kill him." Snape explained.  
  
"I must admit, this does simply my plans. It will be much simpler than having to watch him for the rest of his natural life," Dumbledore said. "Take him to the dungeons, I will gather the others and meet you there shortly," Dumbledore said as he walked off  
  
~***~  
  
Harry looked around the room that used to be the potions classroom from his school days. It had been converted back into an actual dungeon. Instead of hallways and doors there were cells with thick bars, most likely enhanced with magic. He sat down on the bed in his new cell. It may have been a dungeon but it was still much better than Azkaban.  
  
Ron and Snape were watching him carefully, each with an identical sneer on their faces. What annoyed the two of them the most about Harry was the look of peace on his face.  
  
"He is meant to be suffering after everything he's done," Ron thought angrily. "He belongs in Azkaban with the rest of those animals."  
  
What the two men didn't realize was the fact that Harry wasn't at peace because he was away from Azkaban. He was at peace because he knew that it would be over soon.  
  
Harry watched as the rest of the Hogwarts staff then walked into the dungeon. Hermione was carrying two test tubes containing a clear liquid, which Harry assumed was the truth potion.  
  
"Alright let's get started," Dumbledore said as Snape took the test tubes form Hermione.  
  
"This was all go more smoothly if you cooperate Potter." Snape said hoping that he would have to force Harry.  
  
"I have nothing to hide." Harry said simply as he took the first test tube and swallowed it in one gulp.  
  
Harry's eyes began to blur as the potion took effect. He felt the part of his mind that allowed him to lie go dormant. Anything that was asked of him now he would answer in complete honesty.  
  
"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked starting with the preliminary questions  
  
"Harry James Potter."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"22 years old."  
  
"Do you still have visions about he-who-must-not-be-named?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The potion has taken effect," Dumbledore declared. "For the next hour he will answer all of our questions."  
  
"I've got a question for him," Sirius said as he towards Harry's cell. "Why did you turn you join he-who-must-not-be-named?"  
  
"I did not join Voldermort."  
  
This brought a gasp from everyone else in the dungeon.  
  
"This is complete an utter rubbish Potter. We caught you red handed killing those muggles," Fudge said angrily.  
  
"When you found me I was unconscious and surrounded by dead muggles."  
  
"We tested your wand, with Prior incantem." Remus said confused. "We all saw the killing cure come out, and everyone knows you can only do the unforgivables with your own wand. No one else would have been compatible with it."  
  
"You are wrong. There is one other that is compatible with it. My wand was the brother to Voldermort's wand. He was the one to use it to kill the muggles."  
  
"How could he have gotten a hold of your wand?" Hermione asked desperately.  
  
"Harry must have found a way to circumvent the truth potion," Hermione thought desperately.  
  
"He has to be lying," Sirius thought. "James and Lily would never forgive us if we put their son in Azkaban if he was innocent."  
  
"Voldermort waited until I arrived at King's Cross Station at the end of term. He and a group of death eaters ambushed and stupefied me. Voldermort then used my wand to kill a group of muggles and left me there for you to find."  
  
"Well since this new evidence had been brought to light I herby grant Harry Potter a full pardon and grant him 7000 galleons for his grief and suffering." Fudge said in a pompous voice.  
  
"Do you truly believe that throwing money at me would be enough?" Harry asked throwing off the effects of the potion.  
  
"I am the minister of Magic and you will treat me with respect," Fudge demanded. "How dare that punk treat me this way?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Harry I apologize. I did not think-" Dumbledore began.  
  
"That is clearly evident Dumbledore, and just save it. What this world has done to me is beyond apologies and forgiveness."  
  
"Then help us Harry," Minerva suggested. "After we defeat Voldermort we will make the people see what they have done. I promise you something like this will never happen again."  
  
"I remember the same promise being made before years ago. It was a lie then and it is a lie now. You people know nothing of justice. So how can you give it to me? All you know how to do is destroy," Harry said in a calm voice.  
  
"Why don't you believe you can have justice Harry?" Remus asked. "Voldermort is the one that put you in Azkaban. After he is defeated you can have your justice."  
  
"Voldermort did not put me in Azkaban. He only framed me for murder. It was all of you that put me there. If you had given me a trial none of this would have happened."  
  
"Then tell us what we can do Harry" Hermione said desperately. "What will it take to give you justice?"  
  
"I can never have justice Granger," Harry said looking at her with his dull eyes. "Azkaban has raped my mind and soul. The only way I can have justice is if every witch and wizard in Britain were sent to Azkaban. But even if that was possible I would never wish that fate on anyone."  
  
"You been through a tough time Harry," Ron said. "But it can't have been as bad as you're making it out to be. Sirius survived for ten years in there."  
  
"Black went into Azkaban as an adult and had the advantage of an animangus form to hide from the dementors. I went in as a child with no protection from them." "Will you still help us to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named?" Albus asked getting worried. Harry was the only one that could give them the advantage over Voldermort. 


	3. destiny fulfilled

The Death of a Hero  
Part 3  
  
"I have already agreed to help you. If you keep your end of the bargain I will keep mine." Harry said.  
  
"Now that your name has been cleared Harry lets get you a proper room." Dumbledore said hoping that he could talk Harry out of ending his life.  
  
"When I walked into the great hall you did not even see fit to speak to me. What has changed in such a short amount of time?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Dumbledore wished to use him just as he had used his parents. If he could talk Harry into living then he could use Harry's fame to further his own.  
  
"You have been proven innocent, and deserve to-," Dumbledore began to say.  
  
"I was always innocent," Harry interrupted in his dull voice.  
  
"Please Harry," Hermione said. "We only want you to be comfortable and happy."  
  
"It makes no difference where I am, or where I go. After what I have been through I can never have a happy alive."  
  
"Cry me a river Potter," Snape sneered. "At least your father was able to die like a man instead of wallowing in self pity."  
  
Snape hoped that if he could anger Potter he would want to keep living. He already owed James Potter a life debt, but if he could save Harry now then maybe it would be enough to make the two rivals even.  
  
"You're right Snape," Harry said as the rest of the Hogwarts staff protested Snape's earlier comments. "My father did die like a man, but I unfortunately do not have that option."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked still reeling from the fact that Harry was innocent.  
  
"When people are sent to Azkaban they stop being human, they stop being men, and women. They are only shells of the people that they once were. They crave for it to be over, to be re-united with their friends and family that were lucky enough to die first."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Remus said. "We're your family and your friends."  
  
"If you ever cared about my parents please don't lie to me anymore. None of you see me as a person even now. Only as a tool you can manipulate to further your own ambitions."  
  
"What about everything we've been through together?" Hermione asked. "All of our adventures? They must mean something to you."  
  
"Do you know what my happiest memory is?" Harry asked not waiting for anyone to answer. "It is when my parents died, not only because it was the only time I heard them speak, but because it was real. In all the memories that I have of the wizarding world it is the only one that is real."  
  
The rest of the staff had nothing to say to that. They all knew it to be true. Even now all they could think about was how Harry was going to help them win the war.  
  
"Harry your mother died because she wanted you to live," Sirius said changing tactics.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "She would be very disappointed in you if she saw the way you were acting."  
  
"And how would she feel about the way all of you betrayed me?" Harry asked. He looked around the room noticing the guilty faces of all that were present. "Do you think she could ever forgive what you have done?" "If she knew what would happen to me she would have killed me herself."  
  
"Harry, you can't mean that," Hermionie pleaded.  
  
Just as Harry was about to answer the castle shook with the sound of exploding spells hitting the castle walls.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked as he looked to make sure that everyone was okay.  
  
"He is here." Harry said in an ominous voice.  
  
"Who's here? What the bloody hell are you talking about Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"Voldermort is here, it is time for the final battle," Harry said as he waved his hand over the door.  
  
To everyone's shock the door blasted off its hinges and slammed into the wall. Harry slowly stepped out of his cell and began to walk towards the main hall. He somehow knew that this would be where Voldermort would be waiting for him.  
  
The other watched as Harry calmly left the room after his impressive display of power.  
  
As Harry entered the main hall he noticed a large group of death eaters were holding what was left of the Hogwarts staff at wand point. He stepped closer into the room and the death eaters parted to reveal their master, Voldermort.  
  
"How was Azkaban Potter?" Voldermort asked with a smirk.  
  
"It was hell," Harry answered truthfully. He no longer had a reason to play mind games with his enemy. How ever this ended he would be dead.  
  
Voldermort was at first shocked at Harry's answer but was able to hide it well. "Swear loyalty to me or I will kill all of your precious friends," He threatened.  
  
"I have no friends. Do what you will with them," Harry answered simply.  
  
"Very well," Voldermort said thinking that Harry was bluffing. "Kill that one," he said pointing to an elderly woman.  
  
"Avada Kedavara," Malfoy Sr. said instantly killing the old women.  
  
Harry didn't even flinch as the woman died. His eyes remained as dull as they were when he entered the room.  
  
"Well Potter it looks like you're responsible for the death of another innocent," Voldermort said smugly.  
  
"None of the wizards or witches here are innocent. They are just as evil as you are,"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Potter?" Voldermort asked now completely bewildered.  
  
"If you had not become the new dark lord one of them would have. I have not met a single one of you that doesn't like to destroy the lives of others."  
  
"You think that these mud bloods are as powerful as me?" Voldermort asked getting angry.  
  
"No not as powerful, but just as evil, half blood and pure bloods alike."  
  
"I grow tired of these games Potter. Will you join my side or die with these fools?" Voldermort asked.  
  
"I am tired of living Riddle," Harry said, using Voldermort's real name. "When I kill you it will be over."  
  
"You truly believe you can defeat me?" Voldermort asked with a cold laugh.  
  
"I must avenge my parents before I can die in peace." Harry said as he got into a battle stance. "If you had not killed my parents I would have simply left, and let you do what ever you wanted with the wizarding world. Do you have the strength to fight me alone or will you cower behind your followers?"  
  
"I am more than enough to defeat you Potter," Voldermort snarled as the death eaters moved back to give them room.  
  
"You don't even have a bloody wand Potter," Malfoy laughed. "What chance could you possibly have?"  
  
"I'm stronger than you think," Harry said with a smirk and snapped his fingers, causing a large golden dome to surround Harry and Voldermort.  
  
"What have you done Potter?" Voldermort asked as he began to panic, but he got no response. Harry just stared back at him with those dull eyes of his and that smirk on his face.  
  
Voldermort tried to apparate out of the dome but was shocked again to find that he could not. "Tear down the shield," he ordered his death eaters.  
  
"Our time is over Riddle, it has been over for a long time. We both should have died that night at Godric's Hollow," Harry said in an ominous voice.  
  
"You don't scare me Potter," Voldermort said his voice quivering.  
  
"Perhaps this will," Harry said as he lifted both his arms into the air. In his right hand lightning began to crackle and swirl around, creating a sword made of lightning. In his left hand a dagger formed that seemed to be made completely of flames.  
  
Voldermort quickly transfigured his wand into a sword and charged at Potter, but he was obviously the less experienced of the two. Harry cut deeply into Voldermort's chest with a quick slash from him lightning sword.  
  
As Voldermort doubled over in pain Harry brought his dagger down and cut off two of Voldermort's fingers.  
  
"I have never felt so much pain," Voldermort thought as he backed away from Harry and clutched his hand.  
  
"I will tear you apart piece by piece if I must," Harry said without emotion.  
  
For the first time since his rebirth Voldermort felt fear. He had finally met an opponent that he could not defeat.  
  
Harry as if sensing what Voldermort was thinking pressed his attack with a few quick slashes. "Do you know what the worst type of enemy to have is?" Harry asked as he slashed Voldermort's arm clear off. Voldermort was too busy clutching the stump that used to be his arm to answer.  
  
"The one that has nothing left to loose," Harry said as he slashed off Voldermort's other arm.  
  
"Goodbye Riddle," Harry said as he finally cut of the head of his enemy.  
  
It was finally over, Harry's destiny was complete. Now all that remained was the end.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees as he lowered the shield, making himself an easy target for who ever wished to end it. 


	4. finally free

The Death of a Hero  
Part Four  
  
'How the hell did he do that' was the collective thought of everyone that watched Harry's miraculous escape. The only thing that broke them out of their stupor was the loud scream coming from the main hall. The Hogwarts staff quickly ran to the main hall to see Harry drop to his knees. The strange thing about it was the death eaters were just standing there, not doing anything. It was as if they were too afraid to face the man kneeling on the ground next to the decapitated body of their leader.  
  
Ron, Snape, and Dumbledore quickly stupefied the death eaters who were too shocked to put up much of a fight. After all of the death eaters were bound they carefully approached Harry.  
  
"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he approached Harry making sure not to startle him.  
  
"I have fulfilled my part of the bargain. It is now time for you to fulfill yours," Harry said as he stood up and faced Weasley and Snape.  
  
'Potter can't die yet," Fudge thought. 'I need him to re-establish my control of Britain,' he thought desperately.  
  
"You're innocent Harry, we can't kill you," Ron said as he finally realized what he had to do.  
  
"You gave me a wizard's oath that you would kill me after Voldermort was defeated no matter how it ended. I expect you to keep your oath."  
  
"I am afraid I can not allow that Potter," Fudge said as he finally figured out a way to keep Harry alive.  
  
"You are obviously unstable, and will go to St. Mungus hospital until you are feeling better," he said smiling.  
  
"I think that would be best for you Harry," Dumbledore agreed. "Azkaban has clearly taken its toll on you."  
  
"The decision is not yours to make."  
  
"Actually it is Potter," Fudge said smirking. "A wizard's oath is not valid if they are unstable. I herby nullify your wizard's oath."  
  
"It was all a mistake Harry. In time you will come to realize that," Dumbledore said condescendingly. "Besides you are still needed to help restore the wizarding world."  
  
"You are a fool if you think that I will help you spread more evil to the world."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? We may have made some mistakes but we aren't evil," Hermione said confused.  
  
"How many times have you altered the memories of muggles, how many times have you allowed your wars to spill into their world? Their homes? How many have died because you were too afraid to fight your own battles? You are a plague on this world, destroying anything good you come across."  
  
"Be that as it may Potter, you will still live, and you will help restore the British ministry," Fudge said walking towards Harry.  
  
"I invoke the Zandoha," Harry said as if explaining everything.  
  
"What are you talking about? What is this Zandoha?"  
  
"It is from the old code," Harry said referring to old wizards laws that were in place before the forming of ministries. "Even after all of your corruption the old code remains true and unquestionable. It states that when a witch or wizard is wronged by another, that wizard must make reparations to the injured party."  
  
"This is preposterous. That law is clearly outdated," Fudge said grasping at straws.  
  
"That may be, but how do you plan to become the minister of magic if you do not obey the laws?"  
  
"This can not be. There must be a way to contest this law," Fudge said desperately.  
  
"I have been wronged by the entire wizarding world. The law is beyond contestation."  
  
"We will see abo-" Fudge began.  
  
"There is more," Harry interrupted. "I want you to exchange all the money in the Potter vault to British pounds. You will then give it to the Dursley's. After that the wizarding world will never mention my name again."  
  
"Why would you want to give anything to those muggles?" Hermionie asked confused. "They treated you like dirt your entire life."  
  
"I give them my fortune to repay them for never hiding how they felt for me."  
  
"What about the fame Potter? I would think that would be right up your alley, adding to the Potter legacy," Snape finished with a sneer.  
  
"Do you know of any other Potter to bring fame to?" Harry asked with a cold laugh. "I wish to be forgotten."  
  
"Harry, what happened to the boy that wanted nothing more than to help others?" Minerva asked sadly.  
  
"The same thing that happens to everyone else in this world that tries to help. He was used and destroyed."  
  
"What will happen if we do not fulfill our promise?" Snape asked, for the first time speaking to Harry with respect.  
  
"If I live then every witch and wizard in Britain will loose their magic, the punishment for disobeying the Zandoha."  
  
Ron sighed and moved towards Harry. As much as he didn't want to kill Harry he couldn't live without his magic.  
  
Snape also took out his wand and walked towards the savior of the wizarding world. He had finally realized that Harry was not his father. Unfortunately it was far too late to make a difference.  
  
Ron raised his wand and began to say the words to the killing curse, "Avada Kedavara." Just as the words left his mouth Ron began to relive everything that he had been through with Harry. He remembered the first time that they met on the train, and all the adventures that they had been through in their years at Hogwarts, but one thing stood out in his mind. It was all the times that he had betrayed Harry, all the times he simply could not measure up to the type of friend that Harry was.  
  
This was probably the hardest thing that Snape ever had to do. On the one hand Harry was the son of the man that he hated, but on the other hand he was also the man that saved the Wizarding world from quite possible the worst dark lord it had ever seen.  
  
He slowly raised his wand and said the words that would haunt him for the rest of his life, "Avada Kedavara."  
  
Two flashes of green light sped towards Harry, both hitting him in the chest. He didn't scream out like most people did when they were hit, instead a look of peace crossed his face. Harry slowly closed his eyes and smiled for the first time since he was put in Azkaban. As his body fell to the ground he was finally free.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a white light approaching him, but he wasn't afraid. The light was warm and inviting. As he began to walk towards it he could hear voices coming from within it.  
  
"Harry, we've waited so long for you."  
  
"We love you so much."  
  
Harry knew instantly that these were his parents. He remembered them from the memories that the dementors forced him to live through over and over again. It was wonderful to hear them now though. His parents were not afraid, or screaming as he last remembered them, they were happy. They were happy to see him.  
  
The End.  
  
Well, there it is. Stay tuned for the epilogue that's probably coming out in the next few weeks. 


	5. epilogue: last wishes

All my responses to the reviews are in the order that they show up when I click the review button  
  
Musicstarlover: Thanks, but until I finish a couple more of the other stories I started there probably won't be any new stories  
  
TheSilverLady: yeah, I was trying for angst but I didn't know it would be so successful. To be truthful I'm getting tired of the fics where Harry eventually forgives  
  
Jessie: I try.  
  
Lilsteves: thanks, and actually I'm thinking about re-editing it, eventually. When I read it over it feels like the story is lagging in some places  
  
athenakitty: Actually that's pretty much it, but the Zandoha and the stuff about the old code will probably be a recurring theme in my other stories  
  
linky2: The way I was writing the story it pretty much had to end that way  
  
ironic-humour: thanks it was also pretty cool to write, but yeah finished now, and there's probably no chance for a sequel  
  
Slimpun: a nice idea but it would kind of go against the whole tortured hero theme  
  
Lucas (lucasj@dccnet.com): that's probably the most constructive criticism I have ever received, thank you. If I do decide to re-edit the story I will definitely take your advice  
  
The Death of a Hero  
Epilogue  
  
The staff of Hogwarts did not know what to do. They watched as Harry actually smiled when the killing curse hit him. The look of relief that he had sent brought a new wave of guilt to everyone that knew him. The worst part of all of this was that the wizarding world could never speak about their savior. Future generation would not be able to learn from the suffering they had imposed on the man.  
  
"We should fulfill his last wishes now," Snape said as he turned away from Harry's body.  
  
"Should we really give all the money in his vault to those muggles?" Fudge asked. "His family was quite wealthy, the money could be used to rebuild the ministry," Fudge said looking for support.  
  
"You are a fool Fudge," Snape said with a sneer. "If we do not fulfill his last wishes we loose all of our magic."  
  
"Don't tell me you believe that rubbish. Nothing will happen, the Zandoha is not real."  
  
"You may test the Zandoha to your hearts content," Minerva said angrily. "But we will fulfill his last wishes."  
  
"Fine," Fudge said angrily as he stomped out of the school.  
  
~***~  
  
Albus, Ron, Minerva, and Hermione stood outside of Privet drive. Just as Ron was about to knock on the door it opened to reveal Vernon Dursley.  
  
"I don't want any of your kind near my family," Vernon said as he tried to slam the door.  
  
Ron quickly put his shoulder against the door to stop Vernon from slamming it. "We have news about your nephew."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, now leave at once."  
  
"He left you a large amount of money," Hermione said.  
  
Vernon immediately stopped trying to get rid of them as his eyes gleamed with the thought of all the money he would get. "Alright, come in," he relented. "I don't want the neighbors to see your kind."  
  
When they entered number four Privet drive Vernon called down Petunia and Dudley, then explained what they were going to get, who also smiled when they imagined how much money they would get.  
  
"Don't you even care what happened to him, why he's dead?" Hermione asked disgusted.  
  
"Fine," Petunia said with a huff. "What did he do then?"  
  
"He defeated the man that killed his parents. He single handedly saved not only the wizarding world bout yours as well." Hermione said, not wanting to reveal how he died.  
  
"Why would he leave anything to us then? He hated staying here, the ungrateful brat," Petunia said.  
  
"He believed that you were the only ones that didn't pretend to care about him. He is rewarding you for being truthful to him." Hermione said.  
  
"So he died fighting another freak?" Dudley asked smirking.  
  
"He didn't die fighting Voldermort, he died after that." Ron said ashamed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vernon asked now curious as well.  
  
"We thought that he killed a group of muggles and sent him to a wizarding prison. We removed him from the prison yesterday, and it was revealed that he had nothing to do with it. He made us promise to kill him after it was over." Dumbledore said with a heavy heart.  
  
"I always said that boy was weak," Vernon said with a smirk.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Ron said angrily. "Azkaban is the closest place to hell on earth. He spent years reliving every bad thing that happened in his life, and having the happiness literally sucked right out of him."  
  
"I've heard enough. Where's this money you were talking about?" Petunia asked greedily.  
  
"Here," Minerva said in disgust. "Sign this document, and your bank account will be credited 2.9 million pounds."  
  
~***~  
  
"There must be some way to use Potter's death," Fudge thought desperately. "Maybe I can have a story printed about him, how he saved the wizarding world, and before he died he gave me his support to become minister of magic."  
  
Fudge quickly jotted down his version of what happened and sent the owl off to one Rita Skeeter.  
  
~***~  
  
The next morning, all the wizarding world could talk about was what Harry had done. Most were walking around smugly, talking about 'how brave they were, and how they stood against the darkness.'  
  
The Death of a Hero by Rita Skeeter  
  
The wizarding world has been saved, not by our former minister of magic, not by the headmaster of Hogwarts, and not even by the order of the phoenix. In the end all it took was one man, one man who was shunned by the ministry and his closest friends. A man that stood bravely against his oppressors and even without a wand was able to take down the worst dark wizard the wizarding world has ever seen.  
  
I am of course talking about Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Shortly after his removal from Azkaban he dueled he who must not be named, and won in a spectacular display of raw magic.  
  
Unfortunately the psychological damage done to Potter after years in Azkaban had taken their toll on him. Shortly after defeating he who must not be named Potter asked the Hogwarts staff to end his life, and give him the peace that he has been seeking, the peace that he could never find in life.  
  
Former minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge wanted me to tell you that before he died he gave his support for the re-election of Fudge, but this reporter has her doubts. This was the same man that put Potter in prison without trial.  
  
This was not the first time that Fudge sent an innocent man to Azkaban. Potter's god father, Sirius Black was also wrongfully accused and not given a trail. How many lives must Fudge destroy before his stupidity is realized?  
  
As the news spread around Britain, and people began to speak the name of Harry Potter, the Zandoha began to take effect. Before anyone had realized what had happened, half the witches and wizards were turned into squibs. The most notable were former minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Reporter Rita Skeeter. 


End file.
